


【翔润】绝对逮捕（7）

by Matsumotoranjiang



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsumotoranjiang/pseuds/Matsumotoranjiang





	【翔润】绝对逮捕（7）

清晨，樱井翔是被味增汤的香气唤醒的。  
迷迷糊糊跟随着香气走到厨房门口，印入眼帘的是正端着小碟子品尝汤锅里味增汤咸淡的松本润。  
樱井环着手臂，靠在厨房的门框上，满足地看着这美好的一幕。  
松本感受到身后的视线，回过头看到樱井的笑脸，“早……早上好。”  
“早上好。”  
“快……快去洗漱，就快吃早饭了。”松本有些受不了一直被身后的人盯着，脸红地催促道。  
“好。”樱井听话地转身离开。  
彼此都是第一次见到对方晨起居家的一幕，松本有些难以适应这样突如其来的角色变换，两个人之间的关系在短短几个月内从不熟悉的老同学，变成了亲密到早起问好的地步。对于之前樱井给出的问题，松本的内心还是围绕着一些迷惑和不敢前进的踌躇，而樱井的这些举动，松本大概也能猜测到他的用意。松本觉得，也许在自己想通之前，就这样顺其自然也未尝不可。  
早餐是传统的和式风味，香喷喷的米饭旁边摆着木碗盛起的味增汤，搭配炭烤青花鱼，精致的玉子烧和一盘小小的渍菜摆在餐盘的上方。用完餐的两人很快收拾好，松本照常去警视厅上班，樱井则直接从家中出发前往神户。

脑海中回忆起昨晚樱井提出的种种疑点，松本打开了电脑中的警视厅内部系统，进行完身份校验，依照自身的级别查找起缉毒组线人的机密资料。  
输入了被害者的名字，搜索引擎里跳出一系列的相关信息。  
松本翻查着被害者近期的行动记录，最近一次联络上线是在被害的一周前，那一次的行动以失败告终，被害者提供的神户山口组的交易地点是完全错误的。再翻到前两次的行动，虽然没有造成警局多大的损失，可是从结果来看，传递过来的多多少少都是错误的讯息。  
如果说，一次的错误讯息是巧合，那么三次的错误还能算作是巧合吗？  
查阅完资料，松本有些肯定了被害人可能是因为暴露了身份，所以被灭口的这个猜想。  
一周前……松本的脑海里突然闪过一丝不好的预感。  
自沙耶子和他联络的那天起，也恰好过去了一周……  
虽然这只是一个猜想，但松本从来都是一个谨慎行事的人。  
也许对警察来说，凭借直觉可以说是不靠谱的手段，但是松本润的直觉在关键时刻往往异于旁人。  
从口袋里掏出了电话，松本拨通了樱井翔的号码。  
“润？”樱井很快就接起了电话。  
“樱井さん，我今天发现了一些新的线索。”松本的声音有些严肃。  
“关于死者的？”  
“嗯，我怀疑他是因为暴露身份被灭口的。”  
“好，我会朝这个方向重点追查。”  
“还有一件事……”松本犹豫了一下，“我现在没有任何的证据，但想麻烦樱井さん能不能帮我留意一下沙耶子的安全？”  
“沙耶子是……？”  
“就是那天在会所和我坐在一起的女性，她是我的线人。”  
“好。”  
“我担心……她也有暴露的风险。”  
“今晚我会去看一下，你放心。”  
“谢谢你。”松本知道这样的请求着实给樱井繁忙的工作增添了一些负担，但对方仍旧温柔地答应了自己的请求，无异于给松本吃了一颗定心丸。

经过了两天漫长的等待，松本听说樱井带领的调查分队已经回来了，匆匆跑到搜查一课，得到的却是樱井负伤在医院接受治疗的消息。  
心急赶到医院，松本润内心忐忑地站在病房门口不敢推门进入，万一……伤的很重怎么办？听木下的描述，樱井是在夜里单独跟踪沙耶子查看情况的时候，发现沙耶子家中的灯一直没有亮起，上去查看时在黑暗之中遭受到了歹徒的袭击。如果不是因为自己额外的请求，也许樱井也不会受伤。  
松本轻轻推开门，看见樱井坐在病床上，护士正在给他包扎伤口。  
抬头看见推门而入的人是松本，樱井的眼里划过一抹喜悦。  
这时护士开口，“樱井さん，伤口已经处理好了。”说完，推着推车走出了病房。  
“你没事吧？”松本上前，看到樱井的左手被石膏和纱布吊在了胸前。  
“没事，轻微骨裂，现在就可以出院了。”樱井轻松地说。  
“没事就好。”松本润松了一口气。  
“是特地来看我的吗？”樱井挑眉，微笑地看着松本。  
“咳……”松本回避了樱井的目光，将视线定在了旁边的柜子上，“我是来问案子的情况的。”  
樱井在心里轻笑，明了松本口是心非的性格。  
“抱歉，沙耶子……我没能救回来。”樱井的脸上写满了惋惜和歉意。  
“不怪你，要怪，就要怪那些知法犯法的人。”松本咬咬牙，发誓要为死去的同伴们讨回公道。  
“人我已经抓到了，剩下的交给我们，你放心吧。”樱井安慰地拍了拍松本的臂膀。  
“谢谢你，翔さん。”  
错愕地抬起头，松本突然改变了称呼的方式让樱井有些窃喜，松本微微别过脸，用手指搓了搓鼻子。  
“要……一起回家吗？”樱井抬头问。  
“……嗯……”

美好的傍晚，和樱井两个人走在回家的路上竟有些难得的惬意感，如果身边的人没有一直跟着自己进家门的话。  
“喂，回自己家去。”松本一边拖鞋，一边对身后的樱井没好气地说道。  
樱井翔眨巴着无辜的大眼睛，说道：“我还没有吃晚饭……”  
“……”松本很想假装听不懂樱井的暗示，“你……楼下便利店考虑一下？”  
“哎……手好疼啊。”樱井翔摸着石膏，作势就要离开。  
“你……”松本无奈，“回来。”  
樱井翔满脸笑意地转身，二话不说就开始换鞋。

径直走进了厨房，冰箱里的食材所剩不多，松本润想了想从一旁的橱柜中拿出了两包面粉，回头问道：“翔さん，现在可以做的只有荞麦面了，实在不好意思。”  
“哎？！”背后传来樱井略带惊喜的声音，“荞麦，大好き！”  
松本不知怎么的脑海中就浮现出了一只正在等待投喂的仓鼠，笑着摇了摇脑袋。  
“润真的什么料理都会做呢。”不知不觉樱井已经靠在了厨房的门框上，看着正在来回忙碌的松本。  
“平时有空的时候会自己做饭，大概也是练出来的吧。”松本低着头专心擀面，随口问道，“翔さん呢，从不做饭吗？”  
“……唔，嗯。”樱井有些不好意思，转开了话题，“我来帮你吧。”  
“受伤的人还是坐着休息吧。”松本摆摆手。  
“还有右手能动呢。”  
不过松本润马上就后悔让樱井翔待在厨房的这个决定了。  
“翔さん……那个是韭菜不是葱！”  
“翔さん……你为什么要放糖？”  
“这不是盐吗？”  
“哎！等等，水还没烧开！”  
忍无可忍的松本一把将樱井推出了厨房。  
“翔さん，你还是好好休息吧。”  
……搞砸了呢，樱井翔无奈地笑了笑，的确不应该在苦手的地方想要表现一下的，这下印象分不增反掉了呢。

用完晚餐后樱井就与松本道了晚安，回到了自己的公寓。  
然而樱井在洗漱时，却遇上了不小的麻烦。  
刷牙和洗脸还能勉强用一只手做到，但是洗澡却完全没了办法，更何况伤口又被医生嘱咐过完全不能浸水。笨手笨脚地打开了淋浴，却因为不习惯而手忙脚乱地淋了到了受伤的左手。  
樱井一身狼狈地走出浴室，脑中忽然闪过一个念头。  
松本润正准备洗澡的时候，接到了来自樱井翔的致电。  
“喂，润？”电话那头传来樱井的声音有些慌乱。  
“怎么了，翔さん？”  
“怎么办，润，快来帮帮我。”  
松本急匆匆地输入了樱井告知的房门密码，快速地找到了浴室，中途还差点被随意丢在地板上的衣物绊倒。  
一打开浴室门，就看到了浑身湿透的樱井翔。  
乱糟糟的头毛上还在断断续续地滴着水，绑着石膏的绷带已经有些浸湿了，水珠一滴一滴地沿着裸露的胸膛、腹肌、人鱼线滑落进围着浴巾的下半身，性感地无可救药。  
松本突然觉得喉咙有些发紧，赶紧别开眼去，说道：“翔さん，你的手进水了。”  
“怎么办……我自己洗不好。”樱井的语气带着点委屈，“帮帮我吧。”  
像小孩子在撒娇的语调，让松本心中升起一股柔软的感觉。  
“好吧，”松本轻咳一声，支支吾吾道，“你先……脱吧……”  
跟着樱井站进了淋浴间，本来并不狭窄的淋浴间因为站进了两个人而显得有些拥挤。松本挽起袖子打开了淋浴器，小心翼翼地绕过樱井受伤的左手，站在樱井的身后拿着淋浴喷头浇湿了全身。  
见已经湿得差不多了，松本举低了喷头，正要把沐浴乳递给樱井时，樱井却突然转过了身来。乍一看到全裸的樱井翔，松本润的手一抖，热水浇湿了裤子。  
“翔さん……别乱动啊！”松本抱怨，但眼神却回避着樱井的身体。  
“抱歉抱歉。”樱井笑道，“啊，你的裤子湿了！”  
“没关系，等回去换掉就行了，你先上沐浴乳吧。”  
樱井翔向前迈出了半步，拉近了与松本润之间的距离，开口道：“一起洗吧？”  
受惊似的抬起眼，只见樱井笑得一脸促狭。  
松本慌乱之间想要退后却发现自己已经被樱井抵在了身后的玻璃上，不知道是热水使得浴室的温度烫的有些灼人，还是樱井喷在耳边的鼻息更加炙热。  
“不，不用了。”松本伸手推了推身前的胸膛，将手中的沐浴乳塞给了樱井。  
“可是，润，我一只手挤不出来。”樱井一脸 “我就是要你帮我洗”地耍着无赖。  
松本努力克制住了一种想要揍樱井一拳的冲动，心中默念三遍“忍住，他是因为你受伤的”。  
挤出一些沐浴乳在手中搓开，松本闻到了柑橘的清香，是平日里樱井身上的味道。将搓出泡沫的乳液抹在了樱井身上，从触感顺滑的肌理直到清晰的人鱼线，当松本想要跳过那个让他不知所措的部位时，脑海里突然涌上一股莫名的冲动。  
樱井低头看着弯腰在自己身上摸来摸去的松本，只觉得全身的血液都要沸腾了起来，不由地苦笑道，“真是，不应该让你来帮我洗澡的……”  
“嗯？”松本不解。  
“我现在是自作自受。”  
透过浴室中氤氲的雾气，松本看到了樱井身下有些变化的器官，瞬间明白了“自作自受”的含义。  
一挑眉，松本决定顺从自己内心的冲动，伸手抓住了樱井半勃起的性器慢慢撸动起来。  
樱井翔被突然进攻的松本润吓了一大跳，眼中迸发出了惊喜。松本加快了速度，从底部的肉球直到直挺挺的柱身，轻柔的滑动着，受到挑逗的小樱井已经完全挺立了起来。  
“翔さん，舒服吗？”松本凑近樱井的耳朵，低声问道。  
“嗯。”樱井闷哼一声，微微地喘着气。  
“翔さん……”松本顿了顿，“好好享受哟。”  
樱井有些不明所以，还没等他反应过来，松本突然打开了浴房的门，以飞一般的速度遁逃。  
樱井就这么愣愣地看着松本逃离的背影，惨兮兮地低头看了看非常精神的小兄弟说道：“对不住了兄弟，今晚你只能将就将就右手了。”  
回到自宅的松本润心情舒爽地倒在了床上，终于反过来让樱井翔手足无措了一回，仿佛报了一把前几次被樱井牵着鼻子走的仇。  
带着愉悦的心情，松本很快就入睡了。  
今夜注定是一家欢喜，一家愁啊。

因为第二天休假，松本一觉睡到了自然醒，看了看床头的闹钟，9点。  
而另一边，相叶雅纪做好了早饭，走进卧室推了推昨晚熬夜打游戏一直睡着还没有起来的二宫和也。  
“小和，快起来吃早饭了。”相叶耐心地在二宫耳边叫唤道。  
“唔……相叶氏……你吵死了……”二宫和也嘀咕着，翻了个身。  
“小和，我做了你最喜欢的汉堡肉唉！你不起来的话，我就吃完了喔。”  
“等等……”二宫顶着一头凌乱的头毛慢慢地坐起了身。  
相叶雅纪笑道，“还是美食诱惑有用。”  
“呐，小和，听说翔さん受伤了？”相叶坐在餐桌上边吃着早饭边问道。  
“嗯，我也听说了。”二宫塞了一口汉堡肉，“你想……？”  
“上次回千叶，老妈塞了一堆土产给我，要不我们去看看翔さん？”相叶提议道。  
“好啊。”二宫点头。  
“不过，我听说翔さん最近好像搬家了。”  
“……你究竟是哪里来的这么多听说……”  
“你等等，我问问！”相叶掏出手机编辑了讯息。  
“叮。”很快，相叶雅纪就收到了来自樱井翔的回复。  
“看，这个是新的地址。”相叶雅纪将手机递到了二宫和也的面前。  
二宫和也眯起了眼，“这个地址……”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么，我们走吧。”

相叶雅纪按响了樱井翔家的门铃，站在一边的二宫和也扭头看向旁边门牌上的“松本”陷入了沉思。  
樱井很快打开了门。  
“nino，相叶さん，请进。”  
一进门，相叶就开始絮絮叨叨地拉着樱井嘘寒问暖，顺便塞了一堆千叶的土产。  
二宫坐在沙发上向周围环视了一圈，房间内的电器和家具基本上崭新到看不出一丝人烟。  
“翔さん怎么突然想到搬家？”  
二宫的疑问打断了正在和相叶说着话的樱井。  
“啊……这边离警视厅比较近，比较方便。”樱井对答如流。  
“唔……话说，”二宫摸了摸下巴，“J就住在隔壁，你知道吗？”  
樱井一愣，但转念一下，二宫和松本的关系这么要好，肯定早已熟悉互相的住址。  
“对哦！我就说这个地址怎么这么熟悉，松润就住在这里哎！”一旁的相叶激动地附和着。  
“嗯，我知道。”樱井也没有隐瞒。  
“这样啊……”二宫低喃。  
“我们要不要去松润家玩玩？”相叶提出了这个意见，一脸蠢蠢欲动。  
“可以啊，翔さん怎么样？”二宫一脸玩味地看着樱井。  
樱井被看得有些不自在，站了起来应道，“好啊。”  
一行人就这么直接出了门按响了隔壁家的门铃。  
“谁？”松本正收拾好早饭的碗筷，听到铃声急匆匆地打开了门。  
看到门口站着的三个人，松本愣住了。  
“nino，相叶酱，翔さん……你们怎么来了？”  
“我跟相叶氏来看翔さん，发现就在你家隔壁，就顺便来拜访了。”二宫解释道。  
“一起玩吧松润！”相叶在一旁附和着。  
“嘛嘛，请进。”视线越过了前面的两个人对上了樱井的，想起昨晚的事松本有些尴尬地别过眼，从橱柜里拿出了客用的拖鞋。  
“哇～松润，你又养新的盆栽了？”相叶一进门就跑去了阳台，跟松本的盆栽们打了招呼。  
“嗯，之前新买的松树。”松本在厨房一边倒着茶一边回答道。  
随意坐在地毯上的二宫忽然觉得撑着身体的左手碰到了什么东西，回头一看，沙发脚下的缝隙里掉了一件衣服。周围没有人注意过来，二宫探了探头，大约是一件迷彩的T恤。  
奇怪，这衣服不像是J的风格……反而像是……二宫和也将下巴搭在蜷起来的膝盖上来回观察起了樱井和松本。  
“翔さん，你快来看松润的盆栽。”相叶在阳台上激动地朝着樱井招了招手。  
松本从厨房端来了茶水和小食，看向阳台上激情讨论的两个人露出了一丝笑意，挨着二宫坐了下来。  
“J，翔さん搬来你家隔壁你知道吗？”二宫拿起了一小块抹茶松糕放入嘴中问道。  
“……知道，刚搬过来的那一天有打过招呼。”不知道二宫为什么突然提起这个话题，松本内心有些忐忑。  
“唔……”二宫歪过了头，笑得一脸和蔼，“J什么时候跟翔さん的关系变得这么好了呢。”  
松本的心脏猛地一跳，此时若是松本还不知道二宫微笑中的含义那就愧对了彼此将近十年的友谊了。  
“……你想问什么……”松本泄气。  
“进展到什么关系了？”二宫乘胜追击。  
“……”  
“最后阶段……？”  
“……”松本红着脸别过了头去。  
“可恶！樱井翔！出手够快啊！”二宫握紧了汉堡手，眼里透出了杀人的目光。  
“nino……咳咳，都是意外，意外……”松本赶忙摆摆手。  
“一次？”  
“……”松本比了一个“耶”的手势。  
“两次还叫意外？！”  
“咳……不是……nino……”松本慌张地辩解着。  
“那个，不是我说，你前段时间不还把人家当作唯一的劲敌来着，怎么才几个月就进展到这样的关系了？”  
“我也不知道是怎么回事……”  
刚想继续追问，就看见相叶和樱井走进了客厅，二宫只得作罢。  
四个人坐在一起你一言我一语地聊了近两个小时，最后是被松本响起的手机铃声给打断了。  
“抱歉，现在有事要去警视厅里一趟，下次再好好招待大家。”  
挂了电话的松本走回客厅露出了一脸歉意，同样身为警察大家对于紧急通知也深有体会，相互道了别之后也就各回各家了。  
松本捏紧了手中的手机。  
刚刚的电话是刚田准一打来的。  
山口组传来了新的消息。


End file.
